How Far We've Come
by Niu
Summary: E eu espero, realmente espero, que essa felicidade não acabe nunca. Acho que não conseguiria viver sem ela novamente...


**How far we've come **

_

* * *

_

Beta: Cristal Samejima

_Bem... essa é uma oneshot em POV do Duo..._** E a KEIKO está INTIMADA a ler essa fic XD, ouviu dona Keiko? **-tentando fazer a keiko gostar de 6x2-

_Obs: Ignorem qlqr coisa que estiver fora do timeline do anime... afinal, eu não lembro de tudo devidamente, mas eu tentei ok A-A E também ignorem se as patentes militares estiverem erradas, foi necessário. _

Agradecimentos: À Blanxe pelo apoio moral (diga-se chantagem emocional XD)

* * *

_**Maybe I'm just blind...**_

Eu o observava.

Ele estava sempre sozinho desde que voltara do fracassado projeto de Marte e eu sinceramente não entendia o porquê. Quero dizer, ele é um cara inteligente, bem apessoado e tudo o mais... então por qual motivo ele não gostava de estar junto de outras pessoas? Wufei costumava dizer que era culpa por seus crimes na guerra, mas eu não sei... Talvez ele estivesse triste pela morte de Noin no projeto, ou talvez ele realmente fosse assim. Vá entender. Mas a verdade era que ele me deixava curioso... e eu não sabia o que fazer quanto aquilo.

Eu queria arranjar algum jeito de me aproximar e descobrir um pouco mais sobre ele, sobre aquele estranho mistério que o rondava, mas eu não acho que ele vá querer a companhia de alguém como eu. Bem, vamos pela lógica: ele é um príncipe e eu... bem, eu não. Ele é culto e educado... eu não. Ele é sério e objetivo e isso eu também não sou. Então qual seria a vantagem de me aproximar dele? Eu não sei e essa é uma boa pergunta. Mas de qualquer forma, eu quero tentar... não sei porque, mas pessoas sozinhas me dão um certo nervoso. Talvez seja pelo fato de eu ter sido sozinho boa parte da minha vida e não desejar isso pra ninguém, mas algo nele me intimidava. Não era como com Heero, que eu não tinha qualquer receio de me aproximar e implicar, ou mesmo com Wufei e Trowa... Mas talvez seja porque eles não são _príncipes_ podres de ricos que sequer olham pra o lado. Ou também pelo fato deles não serem odiados por metade dos Preventers.

Não precisava ser nenhum gênio pra saber que Zechs Marquise era odiado e _muito._ E acho que isso piorou depois do fiasco de Marte; era como se aquele projeto fosse uma segunda chance pra ele, mas que não deu certo. Wufei tinha absoluto horror do 'Marquise desonrado' que 'merecia estar apodrecendo numa cadeira' e 'não em um estabelecimento que segue as leis!'. Eu podia entender a ira do meu amigo, afinal de contas o cara tentou explodir a terra e tudo o mais, mas convenhamos, se eu estivesse com o sistema Zero nas minhas idéias, pode ter certeza que não ia ser só a terra que eu ia tentar explodir! Tomando o Quatre como exemplo, que destruiu colônias e quase matou o pobre Trowa, é bem claro que esse sistema é pra gente maluca. Ou bastante controlada, como Heero – apesar de eu achar que ele não é normal mentalmente, mas enfim. Mas ninguém julga Quatre pelo que ele fez, nem eu. Ele teve seus motivos e tudo o mais, mas ninguém nunca parou pra pensar que Zechs também teve os dele.

Não estou tentando defendê-lo, longe de mim, acho que na verdade eu só estou tentando entender o que ele fez. Zechs tinha um posto alto na Oz, mas se voltou contra eles e reconstruiu o Gundam de Heero. Depois deixou a organização e tentou lutar contra ela, tentou se unir a nós, mas ninguém lhe deu essa chance. Talvez o rumo da guerra tivesse sido diferente se ele tivesse estado do nosso lado, mas enfim. Águas passadas. O fato atual era que o cara era declaradamente um excluído do circulo social dos Preventers e eu, Duo Maxwell, estava tentando bolar uma forma de mudar isso. Bonzinho eu, não? Na verdade não... eu só acredito em segundas chances.

Eu já tinha todo o esquema bolado em minha cabeça para uma abordagem efetiva e esperava que não houvesse imprevistos. Faltavam cinco minutos pra a hora do almoço e Heero me lançou um olhar esquisito que me fez olhá-lo de volta da mesma forma, sem entender qual era o problema dele.

- Quê? – Questionei, confuso.

- Você não está bem. – Ele constatou, sem sombra de dúvidas e aquilo fez minha expressão se contorcer ainda mais.

- Eihn?

- Faltam cinco minutos pra a hora do almoço e você ainda está aqui.

Eu não agüentei, _tive_que rolar os olhos. Francamente...

- Nossa Heero, se você não tivesse falado eu nem ia notar! – Ironizei, vendo-o estreitar os olhos.

- Baka.

- Eu não vou almoçar com vocês hoje. Tenho... coisas a tratar. – Disse, sem mentir verdadeiramente. Hey, omissão não é mentira!

- Hn. – Heero resmungou, voltando sua atenção para os papéis que estava lendo. Eu ainda não sei porque ele faz esses comentários se ele não se importa...

Esperei os benditos cinco minutos passarem pra me levantar e sair da sala. Desci até o andar térreo e fiquei conversando com a recepcionista até ver pelo canto dos olhos que ele, Zechs, havia saído do prédio . Eu sempre soube que Zechs não almoçava no refeitório dos Preventers, o que fazia tudo mais fácil pra mim, afinal eu não queria as perguntas dos meus amigos pra me atormentar. Eu esperei um tempo antes de me despedir da recepcionista – Karen o nome dela, eu acho – e segui-lo. Eu não podia ser óbvio, tinha que ser um encontro casual pra ele não desconfiar de nada. E eu acho que ele realmente não suspeitou, afinal quando me aproximei da mesa dele naquele café e sorri, o cumprimentando, ele pareceu realmente surpreso por me ver ali.

- Posso me sentar com você? Eu não gosto muito de almoçar sozinho... – Eu disse, ainda não mentindo. Era verdade que eu não gostava de ter minhas refeições sem companhia... era algo tão vazio.

- Onde estão seus amigos? – Ele perguntou, polidamente, mas gesticulou para que eu me sentasse e eu o fiz. Eu estava preparado para aquela pergunta e já tinha preparado uma resposta para ela.

- Pode-se dizer que eu preciso de um... tempo deles. – Respondi, me recriminando por aquilo. Eu amo meus amigos e não preciso de tempo deles, mas eu precisava que _eles _me dessem um tempo para que eu pudesse me aproximar de Zechs sem interferências.

- Oh sim... mais discussões com Yui?

A pergunta dele me surpreendeu. Será que eu e Heero éramos tão barulhentos assim quando brigávamos ou o pessoal do Preventers que era fofoqueiro mesmo? Apesar de que, a única pessoa que poderia fofocar com Zechs era Une, afinal ela era a única, além de Sally, que falava com ele. E a imagem da Comandante fofocando era realmente assustadora.

- Como assim 'mais'? – Questionei. – Digo... como você sabe que nós discutimos sempre?

Ele sorriu minimamente, um gesto que fez com que seu rosto de iluminasse e eu me peguei observando-o atentamente. Eu sabia que ele era bonito, afinal eu não era cego, mas aquele sorriso fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais _fascinante_ e era quase como se eu não pudesse desviar os olhos. Quase.

- Eu sou observador, Maxwell. Quando vocês brigam, você fica com a expressão fechada até que se resolvam. Além de ficar resmungando imprecações sobre Yui pelos cantos.

Foi então que eu me lembrei da vez que ele me encontrou no banheiro, xingando Heero de tudo quanto era nome. Eu achei que ele não tinha me dispensado sequer um olhar, mas parece que eu estava enganado. Acho que não era só eu que o observava... parece que eu era observado também. E talvez isso fosse algo bom...

- Eu nunca vi ninguém mais teimoso! Heero consegue acabar com a minha paciência pelas coisas mais inúteis! – Eu me justifiquei, vendo seu sorriso se tornar divertido diante de minha expressão – muito provavelmente – infantil.

- Você também não me parece ser alguém muito fácil de se lidar. – Ele observou, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Como eu disse antes, sou observador. E vejo você como uma pessoa geniosa e tão teimosa quanto Yui.

Eu me peguei sorrindo, embaraçado. Ele era realmente surpreendente! Acho que ele pode dizer mais de mim do que eu mesmo sem sequer me conhecer!

- Ok, talvez você esteja certo. Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de me dar ordens!

Zechs assentiu calmamente e eu quase o visualizei como meu psicólogo, o que seria uma visão absurda.

- Yui é um líder natural e você tem problemas com disciplina... é natural que, como seu amigo, ele queira tentar disciplinar você para evitar problemas. – Zechs explicou, me deixando ainda mais pasmo.

- Desembucha, Marquise... onde está a sua câmera escondida? Pode me passar todas as gravações minhas e de Heero que você tem! – Eu brinquei, sorrindo largamente e me surpreendi ao vê-lo rir, mesmo que de forma breve. Era como se aquele homem fechado e intimidador que trabalhava nos Preventers não fosse o mesmo que estava aqui conversando comigo.

O garçom se aproximou para anotar nossos pedidos e eu olhei o cardápio rapidamente, pedindo uma refeição simples e um refrigerante. O lugar era meio caro e eu não estava muito a fim de gastar...

- Você vai à festa de fim de ano dos Preventers? – Eu perguntei, casualmente, e vi seu olhar vacilar por um segundo, o que me fez franzir o cenho.

- Não.

- E por que não? – Voltei a questionar. Eu queria que ele fosse... Zechs estava se mostrando uma companhia agradável e eu tinha certeza que meus amigos acabariam gostando dele se o conhecessem...

- E por que ir? – Ele desviou-se de minha pergunta, lançando-me outra, e eu entendi sua tática.

- Porque você é um cara legal! Eu tenho certeza que os outros vão gostar de você quando o conhecerem! Ia ser bom se você fosse e a gente pudesse conversar mais. – Disse, sorrindo para ele de forma a convencê-lo.

- Maxwell... – Ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- É Duo.

- Duo, seus amigos não gostam de mim e eu não posso culpá-los por isso.

Eu respirei fundo, me perguntando porque ele desistia tão fácil.

- Olha, se você não sabe, meus amigos também não gostavam muito de mim quando me conheceram. Aliás, só o Quatre, mas ele gosta de todo mundo. – Eu lhe contei, sorrindo para deixá-lo um pouco mais seguro.

- É bem diferente, Duo. Vocês lutaram do mesmo lado, eu fui um inimigo.

- Um inimigo que viu os erros do lado que estava lutando e se revoltou contra eles. Você tentou ficar do nosso lado, Zechs... a culpa não foi sua se não te deram essa oportunidade. Acho que... só é meio difícil de confiar em alguém que lutou contra.

E ele sorriu minimamente para mim, como se fosse uma forma de agradecimento, o que me fez retribuir. Zechs era realmente um homem encantador... e isso foi cada vez mais evidente no decorrer de nossa conversa. A pior parte foi ter que levar uma bronca de Heero por não ter voltado no horário, mas a grande verdade foi que eu sequer me dei conta que o tempo tinha passado.

-

Depois daquele dia, almoçar com Zechs passou a fazer parte da minha rotina e eu pude perceber que ele estava... feliz por isso. Bem, eu também estaria se fosse um excluído e do nada alguém resolvesse passar o horário de almoço comigo, afinal, mas eu gostava de pensar que não era só por isso... e não, eu não sei dizer porquê.

Notei que meus amigos estavam ressentidos por eu não mais almoçar com eles, mas eu estava fazendo um novo amigo e aquilo era importante pra mim também. E eu esperava que eles entendessem isso. Mas naquele dia em especial, Quatre surgiu na minha sala com um grande sorriso no rosto, me fazendo estranhar. Não que Quatre não sorrisse, mas aquele sorriso tinha algo a mais... algo que eu não soube identificar.

- Que sorriso é esse, loiro? – Eu perguntei, sorrindo também.

- Eu descobri algo muito interessante. – Ele respondeu, seu sorriso se alargando. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha... por que eu achava que aquilo tinha a ver comigo?

- É? E o que foi?

- Eu descobri porque você some todos os dias na hora do almoço... você anda almoçando com o Agente Marquise! – Quatre declarou, como se tivesse descoberto a roda. E eu rolei os olhos.

- Grande loiro! Loiro, _o _detetive! Não é como se isso fosse segredo pra ninguém.

O sorriso dele só se tornou mais malicioso. Naquela altura do campeonato, eu percebi que Heero havia parado de digitar e olhava para a cena que aquele loiro fofoqueiro fazia com curiosidade, o que me fez virar o rosto em sua direção e erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Quê? – Perguntei, vendo-o negar com a cabeça e me fazendo compreender que ele estava apenas sendo espectador daquilo. E eu não achei isso nada legal.

- Por que você não nos contou que estava saindo com ele, Duo? – Quatre voltou a falar, aparentando uma mágoa que eu sabia ser falsa. Loiro chantagista...

- Contar o quê? Não é como se estivéssemos tendo um caso e dormindo juntos, loiro. – Eu disse, vendo-o assentir gravemente, porém seu sorriso não vacilou.

- Sei... e não estão?

- Quatre! – Exclamei, indignado. Não se pode mais fazer amigos nesse mundo? Qual o problema desse cara?! – De onde você tirou isso?!

- Ah... o Agente Marquise é bonito, charmoso, elegante... e pelo que eu ouvi da conversa da Sally com a Comandante, fazia tempo que ela não via Zechs sorrir. Diz a verdade, Duo! Você não é do tipo que vai só almoçar com um homem como Marquise...

Eu não gostei nada daquela insinuação. _Nada._ E o sorrisinho mínimo – porém divertido, pasmem – que apareceu no rosto de Heero depois disso me deixou irritado. O que eles pensam que eu sou?!

- Vai trabalhar, seu Heero fofoqueiro! – Eu esbravejei com o japa, recebendo um olhar mortal em troca, porém vendo-o voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. – E você, Quatre, acha que eu sou o quê?

- Eu acho que você é um homem saudável, só isso. – Ele esclareceu, mas não me convenceu em nada. – Mas Duo, – e nessa hora a expressão dele se tornou séria – se você realmente não quer um relacionamento com Marquise, não lhe dê esperanças. Ele já sofreu muito...

Aquela constatação me incomodou. Por que ele estava achando que eu queria algo a mais com Zechs? Nós só estávamos almoçando! Eu sei que Quatre tem aqueles trecos de empatia e tudo o mais, mas algo em sua fala me fez pensar que ele sabia mais sobre Zechs do que eu. E aquilo me deixou curioso... do jeito que o loiro é, eu não duvido que ele tenha fuxicado os arquivos sobre a falha do projeto de Marte e tenha descoberto várias coisas que mais ninguém sabia; afinal ele era da área tática e tinha acesso a lugares e arquivos que nós, pobres agentes de campo, não tínhamos. Loiro fofoqueiro... mas eu não lhe perguntaria o que ele sabia sobre Zechs, afinal se meu novo amigo quisesse que eu soubesse, ele mesmo me contaria.

- Quatre, eu estou fazendo _amizade_ com Zechs! Por que isso é tão difícil de entender? – Questionei, indignado.

- Por nada... – Ele me respondeu, preparando-se para sair da sala. – Mas não esqueça o que eu te disse... e boa sorte no almoço de hoje!

Logo depois que ele saiu, eu me pus a resmungar coisas nada agradáveis, ganhando um olhar também nada agradável de Heero. Eu sabia que ele também estava curioso, mas que não faria qualquer pergunta. Era isso que eu mais gostava no Heero... discrição era seu lema!

- Que foi, ta achando que eu to dando pro Zechs também? – Eu questionei, irritado.

- Não. – Ele disse, me deixando um pouco mais aliviado. Pelo menos um dos meus amigos acreditava que eu era uma pessoa íntegra. – Ainda.

- Seu idiota! – E, ainda indignado, joguei uma caneta nele. Grandes amigos eu tenho! Não quero nem imaginar como vai ser a reação do Wuffie... ele é o que menos acredita na minha integridade pessoal. E é o mais chato também.

Eu resolvi sair pra almoçar dez minutos mais cedo, afinal estava irritado e não queria ficar olhando pra cara do Heero até a hora do almoço. Ele sequer tentou me impedir com seus sermões muito chatos, só olhando em minha direção com um olhar de quem sabe muito. Ele não sabe de nada! Japonês desgraçado...

Eu cheguei no restaurante e busquei pela mesa que eu e Zechs sempre almoçávamos, sentando-me para esperar por ele. Pedi um refrigerante para tentar dispersar um pouco de minha irritação; eu realmente não queria ter que contar o motivo desta para ele... eu não me sentiria confortável. 'Oi Zechs, meus amigos acham que nós estamos dormindo juntos!'... realmente, não pegaria nada bem. Talvez ele até pensasse em se afastar de mim com medo dos boatos; não que eu ache que Zechs tem medo de boatos, mas o cara é hetero! Como se não bastasse ser o vilão excluído, agora tinha que ser o vilão excluído e _gay_? Acho que ele não ia gostar nada disso e, por isso, era melhor eu ficar na minha.

Cinco minutos depois, ele chegou e me olhou surpreso. Eu sorri para ele e dei mais um gole antes de me explicar; eu sabia que o motivo de sua surpresa era o fato de eu estar ali mais cedo que o normal.

- Me estressei com Heero. – Disse, sem mentir. Eu estava realmente irritado com Heero...

- Entendo. Hoje eu também não tive uma manhã fácil. – Ele comentou e eu me senti subitamente feliz por ele estar se abrindo comigo. Era um sinal de confiança, não era? E isso era bom!

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei, sem sequer tentar esconder minha curiosidade.

- Recrutas indisciplinados.

Ele então me contou, após fazermos nosso pedido, sobre como havia se desentendido com um recruta chamado Richards. Eu não conseguia imaginar alguém como Zechs perdendo a cabeça, mas o tal recruta havia realmente ido longe demais. Queria imaginar como ele seria estressado, mas pela força e imperiosidade que ele emanava, acho que não deve ser um episódio muito divertido...

Nossa comida chegou pouco tempo depois e nós continuamos conversando por mais alguns minutos, até que ele subitamente sorriu de uma forma meio acanhada e me olhou nos olhos, me deixando meio confuso.

- O que você vai fazer sexta de noite? – Zechs me perguntou e eu... fiquei sem fala. Ele estava mesmo me chamando pra sair? Eu fiquei empolgado, realmente empolgado com a possibilidade de conhecer Zechs além da hora de almoço.

Mas então as palavras de Quatre voltaram a ecoar em minha mente. Eu estaria dando esperanças para ele se aceitasse sair? Eu... não queria nada com ele? Eu não sabia as respostas, mas eu queria ir... queria muito e eu resolvi que iria e que descobriria as respostas mais tarde. Eu gostava da companhia dele e poderia ser uma noite realmente divertida.

- Nada... por quê? – Perguntei, sorrindo para ele como se para assegurá-lo de que poderia seguir em frente.

- Eu notei que você gosta de comida italiana... e abriu um restaurante novo perto da minha casa. Você gostaria de ir comigo na sexta? – Ele me convidou da forma mais elegante e educada que eu já vi. Eu acho que corei... e a intensidade do olhar dele me deixou ainda mais desconcertado, porém eu não tinha a menor intenção de recusar.

- Claro! Eu amo comida italiana! – Respondi, mais empolgado do que pretendia. O fato de ele ter observado meu gosto antes de me chamar para sair fazia com que um estranho calor crescesse em meu peito e me fizesse ruborizar ainda mais. Zechs era um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

- Ótimo. Você prefere que eu passe para te buscar na sua casa ou que nos encontremos no restaurante? – Eu notei que ele parecia bastante satisfeito com o fato de eu ter aceitado seu convite... e sua pergunta me pegou mais de surpresa ainda.

Eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde ele morava ou de como chegar lá. Nem de qual era o nome do restaurante, mas seria bastante inconveniente pedir para que ele me buscasse, afinal era perto da casa dele e eu o tiraria de seu caminho.

- Se é perto da sua casa, não tem porque te tirar do seu caminho pedindo pra você me buscar! Se você me der o endereço, eu me viro! – Disse, sorrindo. Eu detesto ser inconveniente.

- Não vai ser problema algum. Eu que o convidei, nada mais justo que eu te busque. Qual o seu endereço? – Ele me perguntou com um sorriso que me deixou completamente desarmado. E não tive opção a não ser dar-lhe meu endereço e esperar que ele não me achasse folgado demais.

Conversamos mais e mais até a hora que o almoço terminou. Dessa vez, ele me acompanhou até a minha sala, alegando que precisava passar na da Une, que era perto da minha. E eu notei novamente o olhar sabe-tudo daquele japonês idiota quando eu entrei na sala e apenas a voz de Zechs se despedindo de mim reverberou pelo aposento.

- Não me olha assim! – Eu demandei, vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha em confusão. – É, esse seu olhar ai de quem sabe demais! Nem vem!

- Você tem problema. – Ele disse, voltando a olhar para o computador como se eu fosse louco.

Eu suspirei e me sentei em minha cadeira, confuso. Será que Zechs estava interessado em mim? Provavelmente não... ele não tinha outros amigos pra sair pra jantar, então eu era sua única opção. Acho que estou deixando a opinião dos meus amigos subirem a minha cabeça... até parece que alguém como ele se interessaria por mim. Convenhamos, o cara é perfeito! E provavelmente hetero...

- Se você pensar mais, sua cabeça vai explodir. – Heero resmungou, me fazendo olhá-lo, sabendo que aquela era uma abertura para que, se eu quisesse conversar sobre o que me incomodava, ele me ouviria.

- Zechs me chamou pra sair na sexta... – Comentei, como se fosse algo casual, mas sabendo que ele havia me entendido.

- Você vai. – Ele constatou. Não, não perguntou, ele simplesmente _afirmou_ que eu ia. Bem típico.

- Vou... Acho que vai ser uma boa oportunidade pra nos tornarmos mais amigos.

- Só você acha isso.

Franzi o cenho, confuso. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

- Como assim? – Perguntei, vendo-o me olhar como se não acreditasse na minha pergunta.

- Duo, às vezes eu _realmente_ acho que você é idiota. – Heero respondeu e voltou a trabalhar, me ignorando em seguida. E aquilo me irritou ainda mais, mas eu não discutiria com ele! Bastardo arrogante!

Fiquei sem falar com Heero até a hora de ir embora, ignorando completamente seu grunhido de despedida. Ele às vezes me lembra um homem da caverna com todos esses sons esquisitos que faz pra se comunicar, mas eu prezo _muito_ minha vida para compartilhar esse meu pensamento com ele.

Cheguei em casa e tomei um bom banho quente e relaxante, pedindo algo para comer em seguida e sentando-me na sala para assistir televisão. Ainda estava pensando nas palavras de Heero... como assim só eu pensava que seria uma boa oportunidade para nos conhecermos melhor? Esse povo vê duplo sentido em tudo! Mas eu me peguei pensando em como seria o jantar com Zechs daqui a dois dias e eu estava meio... ansioso. Não fazia idéia de como seria, de como me portar, afinal ele era todo fino e eu... eu não. Eu me criei na rua, não conheço essas frescuras de regra de etiqueta e companhia, e não sabia que tipo de restaurante seria aquele que Zechs pretendia me levar. Acho que era melhor perguntar pra ele, para pelo menos poder saber o que vestir. É... acho que era o mais sensato a se fazer.

-

Os dias passaram voando e meus almoços com Zechs estavam sendo cada vez mais agradáveis. Ele havia me dito que o restaurante era algo entre o elegante e o casual e eu estava aqui, na frente do meu armário, tentando descobrir o _que_ eu poderia vestir para não me sentir um peixe fora da água naquele lugar. Optei por uma calça jeans clara e justa, porém confortável, e uma blusa preta chique de botões. Calcei sapatos mais sociais e trancei o cabelo de forma mais solta, optando por ser um pouco mais casual. Poucos minutos depois, eu ouvi a campainha tocar e corri para atender, dando de cara com um deus grego que costumava se chamar Zechs. Eu devo ter ficado com cara de idiota, porque ele sorriu largamente para mim e rompeu o silêncio, com a elegância de sempre.

- Está pronto?

- Sim... – Eu respondi, sorrindo de volta. Ele estava _lindo_! E eu não tinha como não reparar... o cara estava com uma calça bege mais justa do que o meu jeans e uma blusa de cetim azul escuro, quase fosco, desabotoada nos dois primeiros botões. Perfeito!

- Então vamos.

Ele me guiou até seu carro, que era tão chique quanto ele, e abriu a porta para mim. Realmente, um cavalheiro... Conversamos até chegar no restaurante, onde estacionou o carro e a recepcionista nos recebeu. Ele deu seu nome para que a mulher conferisse a reserva e ela nos levou até uma mesa no fundo do restaurante, colada à janela, de onde se via o mar. E aquilo me deixou realmente feliz; _amo_ o mar!

- Esse lugar é lindo! – Elogiei, vendo-o sorrir e assentir.

- Realmente é um lugar muito charmoso. E você realmente me impressionou, Duo. Elegância e casualidade na medida certa.

Eu corei quando ele me elogiou, sorri para ele e agradeci. Queria elogiá-lo também, mas... acho que ele deve saber como está, afinal deve ter espelho em casa. Convenhamos, Zechs é um dos homens mais sexy que eu já vi... Lembro-me da vez que vi uma foto dele naquele uniforme da Oz... e sinceramente, nunca imaginei que um militar pudesse ser tão sensual como ele naquela roupa. Chegava quase a ser apelativa aquela calça _branca_ extremamente justa, com aquelas botas que lhe batiam no joelho e aquele casaco vermelho que mais parecia de príncipe encantado que de oficial da Oz. Dizem que Treize tinha mesmo noção de moda, e eu não duvido. Um dia eu ainda ia perguntar pro Zechs se ele guardava aquele uniforme...

O garçom então trouxe o cardápio e eu o abri, empolgado. Porém minha empolgação passou assim que passei o olho pelos preços... e acho que Zechs notou, porque ele tocou minha mão levemente, me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos, e sorriu pra mim.

- Hoje é por minha conta. – Eu arregalei os olhos. Ninguém nunca tinha se oferecido para pagar as coisas pra mim...

- Nem pensar! Eu já fiz você ir me buscar lá no inferno e me trazer aqui... não vou fazer você pagar pela comida também! – Discuti, encabulado. Parecia que Zechs tinha o dom de me deixar sem graça... e eu não vou ser mais inconveniente do que fui ao tirá-lo de seu caminho.

- Duo, eu te chamei para jantar, logo é minha obrigação de buscar e levar em casa, além de pagar a sua conta. É algo que eu farei com muito prazer. E você me deixará ofendido se negar... – Ele argumentou, com aquele sorriso que me desarmava por completo. Droga... eu não quero que ele pense que eu sou um aproveitador!

- Zechs, é sério... eu posso pagar! Não tem porque você gastar seu dinheiro comigo.

- Mas eu _quero_. – Zechs disse, num tom autoritário e divertido ao mesmo tempo e entendi que não deveria mais discutir porque ele não me ouviria.

Suspirei, vencido, e o olhei nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, mas na próxima vez quem paga sou eu!

Ele assentiu polidamente e perguntou se eu gostava de vinho. Quando eu confirmei, ele pediu ao garçom uma garrafa de um vinho lá que eu nunca ouvi falar e voltou a olhar para mim em seguida.

- Como anda o caso das vendas de armas clandestinas? – Ele perguntou, aparentando estar extremamente interessado.

- Como você sabe desse caso? – Questionei-o, surpreso.

- Eu sou superior, Duo... sou agente de campo por opção. – Zechs explicou, divertido pela minha surpresa.

- Sério?! Dessa eu não sabia! Pra mim só a Sally era minha superiora antes da Une.

- As decisões de Sally têm que passar antes por mim para chegarem na Une. Ela é major, eu sou tenente-coronel e Une é coronel. Por mais que não pareça, os Preventers seguem as patentes militares.

Arregalei os olhos, realmente impressionado. Zechs então era um semichefão da parada e ninguém sabia!

- Ah, então é por isso que você seleciona os recrutas... mas por que ninguém sabe disso? – Eu perguntei, ainda mais curioso. Ele riu discretamente, me deixando confuso.

- Você não leu o manual, leu Duo? – Zechs perguntou, mas não foi algo repreensivo, mas sim como se ele estivesse achando graça daquilo.

- Er... não. – Respondi, sem graça.

- Então está explicada a sua confusão. O manual deixa claro quem são os seus superiores na Organização.

- Não tenho paciência pra manuais... – Expliquei, esperando que ele não me punisse por isso.

- Típico de você. Eu realmente não estava esperando que você houvesse lido.

O jeito que ele falou não soou em nada ofensivo. Era quase... carinhoso, mas isso devia ser coisa da minha imaginação.

- Mas bem, _tenente-coronel_, o caso está indo bem até... Heero ta tão empenhado que às vezes dá até medo. – Eu disse, frisando seu título de maneira divertida.

- Yui é um agente muito focado. – Ele afirmou, assentindo apenas uma vez.

- Yui é um agente muito neurótico. – Retorqui, ironicamente.

- Mas vocês são bons amigos... – Novamente, afirmações.

- É... Heero é meu melhor amigo...

E ele me surpreendeu, pedindo para que eu contasse mais sobre nossa amizade. Eu disse tudo... o quanto tinha que agüentar os grunhidos de Heero e o quanto ele tinha que agüentar minhas reclamações sobre tudo. Contei-lhe que às vezes as pessoas diziam que eu e Heero nos completávamos, mas na verdade nós éramos mais parecidos do que qualquer um podia imaginar... nossas mentes funcionavam da mesma forma, porém ele era um neurótico suicida e eu... ta, eu também. Mas nós tínhamos maneiras bem diferentes de mostrar isso. Contei também que era por isso que eu era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia decifrar os 'hn' do Heero... afinal eu sabia o que se passava naquela cabeça paranóica dele. Ou pelo menos eu gostava de pensar que sabia.

- É por isso que vocês brigam tanto. – Zechs constatou, sorrindo minimamente.

- Acho que é. Mas ele enche o saco. Você vê o Trowa, por exemplo... o cara é um gênio! E não aporrinha ninguém... Já o Wufei aporrinha todo mundo.

- Agente Chang é realmente um homem difícil... eu ainda não sei como Sally ainda não perdeu a cabeça com ele. – Ele disse, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Sally? Perdendo a cabeça? Mas _einh_?!

- Como assim? – Questionei, fazendo-o notar minha tão obvia curiosidade.

- Você não sabia que eles estão juntos?

E eu quase caí da cadeira. Wufei e Sally? Juntos? Meu deus, _pobre_ mulher! Mas que maldito desgraçado que nunca contou nada pra ninguém!

- Não! Ah não, mas ele vai ver só! Ele vai se arrepender por não ter contado pra ninguém. A primeira pessoa que vai saber disso vai ser o Quatre... logo, no dia seguinte o prédio dos Preventers inteiro estará sabendo.

Ele riu, ruidosamente, me fazendo admirá-lo ainda mais. Eu não sabia que tinha como aquele homem ficar ainda mais bonito!

- Winner é realmente uma figura.

- Uma figura _fofoqueira_. Eu não conheço ninguém pior que ele nesse departamento.

E o garçom escolheu esse momento em especial para aparecer com a garrafa de vinho. Antes de me servir, ele colocou um pouquinho na taça de Zechs e eu o vi mexê-la, fazendo o líquido rodopiar, levando-a nos lábios em seguida e provando do vinho. Acredito que aquele havia sido um dos gestos mais sexy que eu pude presenciar. Ele assentiu pro garçom e foi servido devidamente, seguido por mim, e eu constatei que o vinho era realmente bom. E pra ser bom daquele jeito, devia custar uma fortuna. Remorso, remorso...

- Me fale mais sobre os seus amigos. – Ele pediu e eu sorri por ele estar curioso quanto a minha vida.

- Bem, o que mais eu posso falar? Quatre é um fofoqueiro, mas tem o coração maior que o mundo... eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão boa e prestativa antes. Wufei, por mais chato e estressadinho que seja, também tem um bom coração e é um ótimo amigo... ele nunca vai te deixar na mão se você for amigo dele, mas vai te dar um sermão maior que a sua vida _sempre._ – Eu ri, me lembrando dos mais de duzentos sermões que aquele chinês já me tinha dado. – Trowa... ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, só que ele é amante do Quatre, é quase mudo e foi palhaço um dia e o Heero é reservado e disciplinado, mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, ele é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. E, desculpa dizer, mas ele tem um horror absoluto por sua irmã... ela traumatizou o cara.

E nós rimos juntos, gargalhamos na verdade, e eu me perguntei se ele também achava a irmã dele um saco.

- Relena é realmente meio inconveniente. Eu tive pena de Yui várias vezes durante a guerra por causa disso. – Zechs disse, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

- Eu costumava implicar que ele era apaixonado por ela... tanto que quando ela foi raptada, ele se mexeu rapidinho pra fazer o resgate. Mas aí, da ultima vez que eu fui dizer isso pra ele, ele apontou a arma pra minha cara e 'se você disser que eu estou apaixonado por ela de novo, eu juro que dessa vez eu te mato' e ele tava falando sério. – Contei, de forma séria. – Ele me contou que Relena era um objetivo, porque o J lá o mandou protegê-la.

Ele concordou e depois voltou a sorrir.

- Ela vai se casar.

- Eu to achando que fofoca é mal de loiro... – Eu comentei, implicando, e ele gargalhou. – Acho que o Heero vai ficar bem feliz por isso...

- Realmente. Eu o entendo um pouco... A Noin era quase como a Relena. – Ele disse e eu soube que estávamos entrando num assunto delicado. – A diferença era que nós tínhamos uma grande amizade.

E eu me surpreendi. Amizade? Pra mim eles eram amantes! Quer dizer, ela estava sempre atrás dele, querendo protegê-lo e tudo o mais...

- Eu poderia jurar que vocês namoravam. – Comentei, tentando não soar inconveniente e deixar que ele se abrisse comigo.

- Não. Eu sou homossexual. – Aquela constatação me impressionou e eu arregalei os olhos. Zechs era gay! E havia confessado isso do jeito mais educado possível.

- Bem vindo ao clube! – Disse, fazendo-o sorrir. Acho que não é novidade pra ninguém que eu sou gay... quer dizer, tá escrito na minha testa! Tem que ser bem lerdo pra não notar isso.

O garçom apareceu de novo para anotar nossos pedidos, mas, como se lesse meus pensamentos, Zechs fez um pedido para nós dois, alegando que eu ia pedir o prato mais barato e ele queria que eu me _satisfizesse_ àquela noite. E... minha mente pervertida começou a dar vários contextos para aquela palavra em especial. Acho que descobrir que ele era gay havia mexido comigo mais do que eu imaginava.

Conversamos um pouco mais e Zechs me contou sobre Treize e mais sobre sua vida, o que me deixou radiante. Ele fez muitas perguntas também e, no final da noite, acho que ele sabia mais sobre mim do que o próprio Heero. O prato que ele havia pedido era maravilhoso, assim como a sobremesa, enquanto eu estava completamente cheio e _satisfeito_. Ele não me deixou ver o valor da conta, pagando-a no cartão e sorrindo para mim de forma segura. Eu estava encantado... droga, queria que ele fosse meu amigo, mas aquele sorriso fazia com que meu coração acelerasse consideravelmente.

Ele me levou para casa e eu quase o chamei para subir, mas o que eu diria? Não havia sentido em pedir para que ele subisse... ia ser idiota da minha parte. Por isso eu só me despedi, agradecendo-o pelo jantar e prometendo marcar um próximo onde eu pagaria. Ele sorriu e me desejou uma boa noite, esperando que eu entrasse em meu prédio para dar partida no carro. Naquela noite, eu tive ótimos sonhos... meus lençóis que o digam.

-

Na segunda-feira, eu acordei muito mais disposto do que o normal, indo para os Preventers mais cedo. Cumprimentei Heero e tudo o mais, porém no meio da manhã, houve uma batida na porta de nossa sala e eu dei autorização para que a pessoa entrasse. E não era ninguém menos que Zechs.

- Bom dia. – Ele cumprimentou. Eu respondi o cumprimento e Heero grunhiu, fazendo com que Zechs sorrisse quase imperceptivelmente. – Duo, eu vim avisar que hoje nós não vamos poder almoçar juntos. Tenho uma missão e devo ficar fora pelo menos umas duas semanas.

- Algo grande? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Ele respondeu, sério. – Mas nada tão fora do comum.

Assenti, sorrindo, e lhe desejei boa sorte na missão. Ele agradeceu, saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si, o que fez com que Heero tivesse a reação automática de olhar pra mim.

- Ele é um bom agente. – Heero comentou, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha. De onde aquilo surgiu?

- Eu sei, e daí?

- Não precisa ficar preocupado. – Ele se explicou, me fazendo olhá-lo atentamente para ver sinais de malícia. Mas eu não encontrei nenhum.

- E por que você acha que eu estou preocupado?

Heero me deu aquele olhar sabe-tudo novamente e não me respondeu, voltando para seu trabalho sem sequer me olhar novamente. Eu odeio quando ele faz isso! Mas a pergunta era... eu estava preocupado? Não sei... talvez um pouco. Mas é normal, sempre fico preocupado quando os meus amigos saem em missão. Quer dizer, não é como se eu não confiasse nas habilidades deles, mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. É... é normal ficar preocupado.

Eu almocei com meus amigos naquele dia, depois de várias semanas sem fazê-lo. Trowa me olhou como se estivesse surpreso, vagamente surpreso, mas eu pude notar aquilo e Quatre realmente expressou o que pensava.

- Por que você não está almoçando com o Zechs hoje? – Ele perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ele ta em missão... vai ficar umas duas semanas por lá.

- Você anda almoçando com o Marquise? – Wufei perguntou, me olhando horrorizado.

- Sim, por quê? – Questionei, desafiadoramente.

- Maxwell, você realmente consegue se superar a cada dia que passa! – Ele bradou, me olhando de forma desgostosa e voltando a se concentrar em sua comida.

- Ah vá, Wuffie... admite que você ta com ciúme! Eu _sei_ que você ta! – Provoquei, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. – Ou talvez você não esteja com ciúme porque a Doutora Po esteja dando conta do recado...

Ele empalideceu, _muito_, enquanto todos os olhares de nossa mesa tomaram sua direção.

- Doutora Po? O que você está nos escondendo, Wufei? – Quatre perguntou, curioso, fazendo com que meu sorriso se alargasse ainda mais.

- Nada que seja da sua conta! – Wufei esbravejou, tornando-se subitamente vermelho.

- Não é verdade, Wuffie... conte pra gente, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – Impliquei, deixando-o ainda mais irritado.

- Cuide de sua vida, Maxwell!

- Estou cuidando. Você é parte dela, esqueceu? – Voltei a brincar, abraçando-o com força. – Vamos Wuffie, nós somos seus amigos! Você tem que partilhar sua felicidade com a gente!

Ele se livrou do meu abraço, largou o prato pela metade e saiu da mesa, realmente irritado. Eu ri, tendo pena do meu amigo. Ele era tão reservado que às vezes eu achava que não era saudável...

- Como você descobriu, Duo? – Quatre perguntou.

- Zechs comentou na sexta... – Expliquei, vendo Quatre sorrir alegremente.

- E em que pé vocês estão? – Ele voltou a perguntar.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que somos só amigos?

Ele suspirou, como se tivesse desistido de discutir comigo e o resto da refeição ocorreu sem maiores incidentes.

-

Os dias estavam passando devagar e eu notei que estava sentindo falta de conversar com Zechs. Não me entenda mal, eu amo conversar com meus amigos, mas... sei lá... tava faltando alguma coisa na minha hora de almoço. Estava faltando _ele_ e eu já tinha me habituado a estar em sua presença, então era estranho voltar à velha rotina. O problema era que já haviam passado mais de duas semanas e eu não tinha notícias dele. Eu estava _realmente_ preocupado e tenso e não esperei Heero me mandar ir ver o que estava acontecendo para tomar as providências.

Fui até a sala da Sally – sim, da Sally... eu nunca vou admitir para ninguém o quanto Une me assusta – e bati na porta, recebendo uma autorização antes de entrar. Ela sorriu e me cumprimentou, pedindo para que eu me sentasse, o que eu prontamente fiz.

- Como posso te ajudar, Duo? – Ela perguntou, polidamente.

- Er... você tem notícias do Zechs? Ele disse que ia ficar fora por duas semanas e até agora nem sombra. – Respondi, encabulado.

- Na verdade, não. A Comandante está tentando fazer contato com a equipe dele desde ontem mas não obteve resposta ainda. – Sally explicou e eu pude ver que ela também estava preocupada.

- Vão mandar a equipe de resgate?

- Não sei, Duo. No lugar que eles estão, é normal ter falha na comunicação. Acho que por isso a Comandante está com receio de mandar a equipe.

- Ela já devia ter mandado. O prazo de vinte e quatro horas já acabou. – Contestei, vendo-a me olhar um tanto surpresa.

- Mas não era uma missão com os dias contados corretamente... eles podem ter precisado de mais tempo. Mas você está certo... eu vou conversar com a Une.

- Certo... diz pra ela que eu me candidato pro resgate. – Declarei, sério.

- Infelizmente, não dá, Duo. Envolvimento emocional pode atrapalhar nesse caso...

Eu franzi o cenho, gravemente.

- Nós somos só amigos! – Expliquei, exasperado. Por que as pessoas não entendiam isso?

E ela sorriu ternamente, como se eu fosse uma criança, e aquilo me deixou meio confuso.

- Duo, depois de toda essa sua preocupação com Zechs e da forma com que você olha pra ele, eu tenho certeza que você está apaixonado.

Eu fiquei chocado e acho que ela notou isso.

- Duo – Sally continuou – por que você se aproximou dele?

Eu ponderei por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Ele estava sempre sozinho... eu achei que ele precisasse de um amigo! – Expliquei, notando o quão furada era a minha desculpa. Eu estava realmente apaixonado? Fascinado sim, atraído mais ainda... mas apaixonado? Acho que é um pouco exagerado.

- Duo, Zechs _gosta_ de ficar sozinho. Ele não tolera bem as pessoas.

Aquilo me chocou ainda mais. Ele não era um excluído então? Ele só não gostava de pessoas? E por que ele me tolerava então? Eu sei o quão chato eu posso ser, não fazia sentido! Eu não queria mais pensar naquilo... não queria pensar na _gravidade_ que tudo aquilo significava. Eu estava confuso e não sabia o que pensar, por isso me levantei da cadeira e a olhei nos olhos.

- Se tiver notícias, me avise... – Disse, antes de rumar para a porta.

- Duo? – A voz dela me impediu, fazendo-me estancar e voltar a olhá-la. – Não o machuque mais... ele já sofreu muito.

Novamente aquelas palavras. O que Zechs havia sofrido para deixar a todos preocupados assim? Eu esperava que um dia ele me contasse, pois eu não queria saber pelos outros...

Lancei um olhar significativo a Sally e deixe a sala, dirigindo-me até minha sala e ignorando o olhar inquisidor de Heero. Eu não queria pensar... eu não deveria pensar, mas o sorriso de Zechs surgiu em minha imaginação e eu soube que Sally estava certa. Eu estava apaixonado. E não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer quanto a isso.

-

- Maxwell, Sally mandou que eu o enviasse diretamente até o hospital dos Preventers. Encontraram Marquise. – Wufei disse, indo até a minha sala no começo da tarde, três dias depois da minha conversa com a major.

Levantei-me, pálido, não esperando um segundo para me dirigir ao hospital. Estaria ele...? Não... Sally teria me dado a notícia pessoalmente. Será que ele estava muito mal? Teria acontecido algo muito grave na missão? Resolvi parar de me questionar e me concentrar em vê-lo, parando na recepção para pedir informações e seguindo para o quarto indicado. Sally me aguardava na porta, vestida de médica, olhando para mim com um olhar grave quando me aproximei.

- A primeira coisa que ele pediu assim que acordou não foi nem água nem para saber como estava. Foi para chamar você. Então, se você não quer realmente um relacionamento com ele, se afaste. Zechs gosta muito de você... – Ela declarou, séria demais, deixando-me meio atônito.

- Eu... não sei o que fazer, Sally. Ele... ele é demais pra mim. – Eu expliquei, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não se subestime, Duo... – A voz dela se suavizou, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais confiante e erguesse os olhos. – Não cometa a estupidez de se subestimar. Agora entre nesse quarto e converse com ele. Ele ainda está meio dopado, mas lúcido o suficiente para conversar.

Eu assenti rapidamente e entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim sem fazer ruído. Porém os olhos dele se abriram e ele sorriu tentativamente para mim, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse e me sentasse na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa.

- Eu... estou bem. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você. – Impliquei, vendo seu sorriso alargar. – O que aconteceu?

- Uma emboscada. Parece que já esperavam por nós... Eu tenho que encaminhar um relatório a Une e...

Eu o interrompi, simples assim.

- Você está falando igual ao Heero! Que relatório o que, você tem é que descansar e se recuperar. O relatório pode esperar.

E senti a mão dele cobrir a minha, me fazendo corar e olhar para ambas, vendo como a minha desaparecia debaixo da dele. Voltei a olhá-lo nos olhos com um sorriso encabulado.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – Zechs disse, num sussurro, porém eu o escutei.

- Lógico que eu estou aqui! Acha que eu ia te deixar sozinho é? Que tipo de amigo eu seria, huh?

E a menção da palavra 'amigo' fez com que o brilho em seus olhos vacilasse um pouco, dando-me a certeza de que Sally estava certa; ele realmente gostava de mim e não era como um amigo. Eu resolvi então tentar me consertar sem ser muito óbvio...

- Eu estou te devendo um jantar... o seu primeiro jantar após sua alta vai ser por minha conta! – Declarei, sorrindo para ele e entrelaçando minha mão na dele de forma tímida.

- Se você faz mesmo questão...

- Eu faço e muita! Mas agora você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu nessa missão... Eu sabia que tinham que ter mandado o resgate mais cedo, mas ninguém me ouve. – Resmunguei, vendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa. – O quê? Eu estava preocupado!

Ele sorriu novamente, começando então a me contar os detalhes da missão. Zechs estava com uma perna e um braço fraturados, alguns sangramentos internos mínimos e havia sido baleado no ombro, nada que alguns dias no hospital não o curassem. Pelo que ele me falara, havia uma falha no departamento e a informação sobre a missão vazou... com certeza Une investigaria aquilo de perto, mas eu tinha que manter a mente de Zechs longe do tal relatório.

Algumas horas depois, para minha total surpresa, Wufei apareceu no quarto com uma nada bela carranca. E eu o olhei questionadoramente, mas ele me ignorou. Típico.

- Marquise desonrado... – ele murmurou, porém cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça que fez Zechs sorrir, e me deixou com cara de idiota. – Você que contou para ele, não foi?

- Eu não tinha idéia de que ele não sabia. – Zechs se explicou, ainda sorrindo.

- A justiça foi servida então... você está deplorável. – Meu amigo comentou, com um asco que eu soube que era falso. E eu não agüentei mais ficar de espectador ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui e por que eu tenho a impressão que você não o está insultando de verdade? – Questionei, vendo-o sorrir ironicamente para mim.

- Eu não sou idiota de insultar meu superior, Maxwell. Ainda mais quando ele sabe coisas sobre mim que não deveria. – E ele lançou um olhar de censura a Zechs.

- Segredos sórdidos, é? – Provoquei, vendo-o se tornar rubro.

- Algo nesse estilo. – Zechs comentou e Wufei o olhou feio.

- A Comandante me encarregou de investigar a falha no departamento. – Wufei interrompeu, subitamente sério. – Preciso de informações.

- Nada agora. Ele precisa descansar! Eu repasso pra você o que ele me contou mais tarde e amanhã ele te confirma mais coisas, mas Zechs está exausto. – Eu interrompi, notando a expressão cansada do loiro e sabendo que eu havia tomado demais do seu tempo. – Chama a sua namorada pra dar uma olhada nele, xô.

Wufei resmungou algo sobre injustiças, mas eu não prestei atenção, pois ele saiu do quarto logo em seguida, nos deixando a sós.

- Foi muita gentileza de sua parte me livrar do interrogatório. – Zechs comentou. – Eu realmente estou um pouco cansado.

Uma pontada de culpa se fez presente em meu peito por tê-lo alugado durante tanto tempo.

- É... eu sei que falo muito, desculpa... não queria te cansar. – Eu disse, me repreendendo mentalmente por ser tão sem noção.

- Não! Não de você... – Ele se apressou em me consertar, me deixando admirado. – O remédio é que me deixa lento.

Sorri e apertei levemente sua mão, que ainda se encontrava na minha, vendo-o retribuir o sorriso fracamente.

- Você volta amanhã? – Ele perguntou, e eu pude ouvir a ponta de esperança em sua voz.

- Claro! Volto na hora do almoço e assim que acabar o expediente. – Confirmei, feliz pelo fato de não ter realmente enchido o saco dele.

Sally entrou no quarto algum tempo depois, sorrindo ao ver nossas mãos entrelaçadas, mas não fazendo nenhum comentário sobre aquilo, o que me deixou grato; eu ia morrer de vergonha se ela fizesse. Despedi-me dele em seguida – e dela também – sentindo-me estranho sem ter a mão dele sobre a minha... Por mais que ele fosse o paciente, eu me senti reconfortado por aquele gesto e esperava que ele se repetisse mais vezes.

Voltei à minha sala e Wufei me esperava lá, o que me deixou meio irritado. O cara não podia ser um pouquinho mais paciente? Eu não ia esquecer tudo o que Zechs havia dito em alguns minutos! Sentei-me em minha cadeira e sequer o cumprimentei, dizendo logo tudo o que eu sabia com detalhes para que ele fosse embora e não aporrinhasse. Eu queria que o dia acabasse logo e eu pudesse ir para casa... queria ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco mais sobre o que eu vou fazer em relação a Zechs. Não é como se eu fosse tomar alguma iniciativa, não tenho cara de pau o suficiente... mas... eu não quero que ele ache que estou desinteressado. Droga, eu tenho que pensar muito sobre isso.

-

Zechs saiu do hospital pouco mais de duas semanas depois, praticamente recuperado. E eu o levei para jantar na noite da alta, percebendo que ele havia ficado feliz pela minha insistência. Foi realmente um jantar agradável – logicamente, o lugar não era tão charmoso quanto o que ele me levou, mas eu pude jurar que ele adorou o fast food. Nesse meio tempo, nossa amizade cresceu muito, mas eu ainda não sabia o que fazer para torná-la algo a mais.

Faltavam três dias para a festa de fim de ano dos Preventers e eu realmente queria que ele fosse, apesar de não saber exatamente porque. Talvez seja pelo fato de eu achar que passar o Natal sozinho seja algo muito deprimente e eu queria que ele passasse aquela data em especial comigo, mas eu estava com medo de insistir muito e acabar deixando-o irritado.

- No que você tanto pensa? – Ele me questionou, enquanto eu notava que havia passado quase nossa hora de almoço inteira e eu ainda não havia terminado de comer.

- Na festa de fim de ano... – Admiti, sem olhá-lo diretamente. – Você não vai mesmo, não é?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu resolvi olhá-lo, vendo que era exatamente aquilo que ele estava esperando.

- Eu não sei, Duo.

- Eu queria que você fosse... – Esclareci, encabulado. E percebi que ele sorriu ternamente pra mim, quase me fazendo derreter.

- Eu vou pensar.

Mas dentro de mim, eu tinha a certeza de que ele não iria. Aquilo me incomodou... será que eu estava sendo egoísta demais por pedir-lhe isso? Ele não suporta as pessoas, como Sally mesmo falou, e eu estava quase implorando para que ele fosse em um evento cheio delas. Acho que eu estava exigindo demais dele... É realmente diferente você trabalhar dando ordem às pessoas, mas com contato mínimo, e ter que ir numa festa cheia de gente querendo conversar com você e lhe encher o saco...

- Tudo bem, Zechs... você não tem que ir se não quiser. É uma festa idiota de qualquer forma... – Disse, sorrindo para tentar assegurar que eu não me importaria se ele não fosse. E eu vi a gratidão em seus olhos... Cara, o quanto ele não tolerava estar no meio das pessoas? Eu sou um bastardo insensível!

Voltei para o escritório aquele dia sem terminar de comer, sabendo que iria ficar com fome ao longo do dia. Pensei em chamar Zechs para tomar um café e comer alguma coisa depois do expediente, mas achei que ficaria meio desesperado demais, por isso resolvi chamar os caras mesmo. E Sally foi conosco, a pedido de Wufei, e eu sabia que ele iria apresentá-la a nós formalmente como sua namorada. O velho e antiquado Wuffie...

Estava um frio infernal e nós entramos no primeiro café que apareceu pela frente que, por sorte, era bom. Mas como eu já sabia, conversa vai e conversa vem, no meio da noite alguém _tinha_ que fazer algum comentário indiscreto ou perguntinha cretina sobre meu relacionamento com Zechs. E me surpreendeu que, dessa vez, não foi o loiro mas sim Wufei.

- E então, Maxwell... já se resolveu com o Marquise? – Ele perguntou, me lançando um olhar malicioso.

- E não vem com essa de 'somos só amigos' porque ninguém mais acredita nisso, nem você. – Quatre complementou, ganhando de mim uma réplica quase perfeita do olhar mortal de Heero. A convivência pode fazer milagres...

- Mas a verdade é que... nós somos só amigos. Ninguém tomou iniciativa nenhuma pra mudar isso. – Expliquei, vendo Sally rolar os olhos.

- Eu esperava mais de você, Duo! Você sempre aparentou ser ousado e não ter medo de nada. – Ela comentou, me deixando ainda mais envergonhado. – Se você está esperando por ele, é bom sentar e esperar. Zechs é um homem muito inseguro, apesar de não aparentar.

Aquilo sim me pegou de surpresa. Zechs inseguro? Ele realmente não aparentava. Ele tinha um ar de absoluta confiança e poder e não fazia sentido ele ser inseguro. Ele é perfeito! Qual motivo ele teria para duvidar de si mesmo? O melhor dessa história toda era que eu _também _era inseguro, por mais que também não aparentasse. Droga... lá se vai outra noite de sono pensando...

- Duo, você precisa deixar claro para ele o que você quer. – Sally voltou a falar. – Um bom exemplo é o Wufei. – E o dito chinês fez uma carranca confusa. – Se eu não tivesse deixado muito claro o que eu queria, ele nunca teria movido um dedo pra me conquistar.

Wufei corou, porém não disse nada. Ou seja, Sally estava certa... mas não era como se eu fosse chegar pro Zechs e 'Oi, to afim de você!'. Aquilo simplesmente não fazia o meu feitio... Eu queria que as coisas acontecessem do jeito certo, mas eu não fazia a menor idéia que jeito seria esse, mas enfim...

Voltei para casa já tarde da noite, tomando um banho e me deitando para dormir. Nós estávamos liberados nos próximos dois dias antes da festa, ou seja, nada de trabalho. E nada de almoço com Zechs. Na verdade, eu ainda poderia almoçar com ele nesses dois dias, mas achei melhor usá-los para pensar no que eu deveria fazer, apesar de saber que não teria uma resposta no final deles.

Eu não estava errado. Na noite da festa, estava me arrumando com um grande peso no peito por saber que eu não o veria na festa e por não saber o que fazer quanto ao nosso relacionamento. Eu não sabia se era a hora certa de abordá-lo, muito menos quando seria essa hora. Ou se ela um dia chegaria. Mas pensar daquela forma não estava ajudando em nada, por isso eu terminei logo de me vestir, peguei os presentes e fui até a sede dos Preventers, sendo recebido pelos meus amigos.

Sentei-me e aceitei uma taça de champanhe que o garçom me serviu. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi a forma com que Une estava vestida. Eu quase não a reconheci! Ela nem parecia tão assustadora daquele jeito... na verdade, ela parecia realmente uma dama e eu não duvido que os outros homens da sala pensavam o mesmo. Ela veio nos cumprimentar com um sorriso polido e eu o retribuí, elogiando sua aparência e vendo-a, pasmem, corar. Eu nunca pensei que fosse presenciar isso um dia.

À medida que as horas passavam, eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que Zechs não viria e aquilo me deixou mais triste do que eu gostava de imaginar. A noite estava sendo muito agradável, estar com meus amigos era maravilhoso, mas eu sentia sua falta. Eu não comi tanto quanto queria na ceia, o que deixou tanto os meus amigos quanto a mim mesmo bastante confusos. A culpa não era da comida, pelo contrário! Estava tudo muito saboroso, mas eu não estava com humor para comer... mas mesmo assim eu não recusei os doces de Natal. Nem pensar! Comi quanto agüentei e tive vontade de guardar uns pra levar para casa, mas eu não sou tão baixo assim.

Porém foi a hora dos presentes que mais me atingiu. Eu ganhei uma blusa preta de seda mais cara que a minha vida do Quatre, uma adaga chinesa de Wufei, um livro maravilhoso de Trowa e o DVD novo da minha banda preferida de Heero, e dei-lhes presentes legais também. Porém um sobrou em minhas mãos e eu não sabia o que fazer com ele... acho que, no final, eu realmente tinha esperanças de que Zechs resolvesse aparecer na festa.

- Por que você não vai entregá-lo? – Sally perguntou, solícita.

- Será que é uma boa idéia? Ele pode estar dormindo agora...

- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai acordar feliz por você ter ido entregar-lhe o presente. Anda, Duo, vai logo! – Ela insistiu, me dando o endereço dele e praticamente me expulsando da festa.

Meu coração pulsava como louco em meu peito e eu tive medo de ter um ataque cardíaco de ansiedade antes de chegar na casa dele. Ou então bater de carro, mas deixei minha imaginação nada amiga de lado e consegui chegar no endereço que Sally me deu sem maiores incidentes. A casa dele era maravilhosa, realmente digna de um príncipe e eu imaginei que ela devia estar infestada de criados e empregados. Zechs combina com luxo... só esperava que meu presente não fosse pobre demais pra ele...

Respirei fundo, tocando a campainha e torcendo as mãos tanto de frio quanto de ansiedade. E se ele realmente estivesse dormindo e o James viesse me avisar que eu estava sendo inconveniente e era melhor dar o fora dali? E se ele ficasse irritado comigo por aparecer àquela hora da noite? E se...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados assim que a porta foi aberta, liberando a imagem não de um James, mas sim de Zechs. E, pelo visto, ele não estava dormindo, pois estava bem vestido e sem qualquer resíduo de sono em seu rosto. Seu sorriso para mim foi surpreso e satisfeito ao mesmo tempo e eu sorri de volta, ainda nervoso.

- Foi o Noel que te deixou aqui na minha porta? – Ele perguntou, divertido.

- Quer dizer que você andou mandando cartinhas pro velho, é? – Brinquei, vendo que ele abriu passagem para mim e gesticulou para que eu entrasse. – Eu vim te entregar o seu presente.

Ele pareceu ainda mais surpreso pela minha afirmação, enquanto eu admirava sua casa. Era um palácio! Realmente... eu podia ver toques de sua personalidade em vários lugares daquela sala e aquilo me deixou admirado e satisfeito. Zechs não era fútil...

- Espere um minuto, eu já volto. – Ele desapareceu da sala, me deixando sozinho. Eu notei que a casa estava completamente vazia além de nós dois e estava me perguntando se Zechs tinha dado folga aos criados, o que provavelmente era verdade.

O fogo da lareira crepitava de forma agradável e eu estava meio hipnotizado por aquilo, por isso levei um bom susto quando ele voltou para a sala com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso terno no rosto.

- Eu também tenho um presente para você. – Ele declarou, me deixando empolgado.

- Sério? Bem, eu espero que você goste do meu... – Murmurei, entregando-lhe o pacote enquanto ele o recebia e me olhava de um jeito que eu não pude decifrar.

- Eu espero que você também goste do meu.

Ele me entregou o embrulho e eu o esperei abrir o que eu lhe dera primeiro antes de abrir o que eu recebera. E ele pareceu bastante surpreso pelo presente... era um vinho daquela marca que a gente havia tomado naquele restaurante, porém da safra mais antiga que eu consegui encontrar.

- Duo, isso é uma raridade! – Ele exclamou, apreciando a garrafa e me olhando em seguida. – Muito obrigado, eu adorei o presente.

Sorri largamente para ele e pus-me a abrir o meu. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que era uma caixinha de jóia... e aquilo me deixou meio apreensivo e, por isso, olhei para ele.

- Abra... – Zechs incentivou, me fazendo suspirar alto e abrir. E eu quase deixei a caixa cair no chão ao ver do que se tratava. – Eu estava numa reunião com a Une quando foram avisá-la de sua fuga. O soldado disse que a única coisa que sobrara na sua cela fora uma cruz... eu me lembro quando ele a mostrou para Une, que não a deu muita atenção e eu tentei encontrar uma idêntica para você, já que não pude reaver a sua antiga. Espero que tenha gostado.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu ainda olhava pasmo para aquele presente. A cruz que a irmã Helen me tinha dado... ele... ele conseguiu uma igual para mim... Mordi o lábio inferior para evitar chorar, porém aquilo pareceu simplesmente impossível. As lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto sem que eu tivesse controle e ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto, erguendo-o e me olhando preocupado.

- Duo?

- Eu... procurei tanto por aquela cruz... eu não sabia onde havia perdido... eu não poderia tê-la perdido... meu Deus, Zechs, obrigado. – Balbuciei, abraçando-o firmemente em seguida. E ele me retribuiu, acariciando minhas costas como se para me confortar.

- Deixe-me colocá-la em você. – Ele pediu, e eu o permiti, sentindo seus dedos fecharem o cordão em volta de meu pescoço delicadamente.

E nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, até que eu soube que aquela era a hora certa. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, colocando ambas as mãos em seus ombros, e o beijei. Ele correspondeu prontamente, segurando minha nuca com uma das mãos e envolvendo minha cintura com a outra, trazendo meu corpo para mais perto do dele. O beijo de Zechs era delicado e suave, porém extremamente excitante e dominador, como se ele quisesse explorar toda a minha boca. E eu deixei, abraçando-o e entregando-me ao seu domínio. Eu tinha esperando tanto por isso! Ele me deitou no sofá vagarosamente, posicionando-se em cima de mim e continuando a me beijar, porém de forma mais faminta. Mas ele interrompeu o beijo em seguida e me olhou nos olhos com o olhar mais sério que eu já vi em seu rosto.

- Duo... eu destruo tudo o que toco... eu não quero destruir você também. – Ele sussurrou, cerrando os punhos firmemente e tentando se levantar. Porém eu não o deixei, segurando-o pelos cabelos e o trazendo para perto de mim novamente.

- Eu sou o Deus da Morte, esqueceu? Você não conseguiria me destruir... – Dito isso, eu o beijei, não o deixando se afastar de mim nem um milímetro.

Mas eu não previ seus movimentos e, sem que eu esperasse, numa rapidez incrível, ele me ergueu em seus braços e me levou ao seu quarto, depositando-me delicadamente em sua cama e voltando a me beijar. Minhas mãos vagavam por suas costas musculosas, enquanto seus lábios tomavam meu pescoço e me faziam gemer baixo. Ele se livrou do meu casaco e da minha blusa de forma vagarosa e sensual, me fazendo morder o lábio diante do olhar insinuante que ele lançou à minha pele nua, abaixando-se para tomar um de meus mamilos entre seus lábios. E eu gemi alto, segurando seus cabelos e tentando tirar sua blusa em seguida, o que ele me permitiu. Ele parecia um Deus! Sua pele era clara, porém com algumas cicatrizes, exatamente como a minha. Eu queria prová-lo, sentir a textura daquela pele contra os meus lábios, mas ele não parecia disposto a deixar meus mamilos tão cedo.

- Zechs... – Gemi seu nome, puxando-o para um beijo enquanto invertia nossas posições.

Sentei-me em seu colo, sentindo sua ereção entre as minhas pernas e me excitando ainda mais por isso. As mãos dele pousaram-se em meus quadris e enquanto eu admirava seu corpo, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos antes de me abaixar e repetir o que ele havia feito com meus mamilos. Ouvi-o arfar e aprisionei o mamilo entre meus dentes enquanto o atormentava com a língua, ganhando um gemido em troca. Mas ele me puxou pelos cabelos em seguida e me olhou nos olhos, deixando-me confuso.

- Dispa-se para mim... – Ele pediu, com a voz rouca e eu corei tanto por excitação quanto por pudor, mas me levantei de seu colo da mesma forma.

Fiquei em pé a sua frente e abri o botão de minha calça, descendo o zíper e a tirando em seguida. Eu senti seus olhos acompanhando meus movimentos atentamente e aquilo me deixou ainda mais excitado, fazendo com que eu tirasse minha roupa de baixo vagarosamente apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso. Eu pude ver a apreciação que tomou seus olhos e ele não esperou sequer um segundo para me puxar contra ele e me beijar violentamente, suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo sem controle. Eu tentei despi-lo também, ansioso por sentir seu corpo nu de contra ao meu, recebendo sua ajuda para tirar-lhe a roupa. Eu não tive sequer tempo de olhá-lo, pois ele me deitou na cama e se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, fazendo com que nossas ereções se encontrassem de forma intensa. Gemi alto em meio ao beijo, o que o motivou a mover os quadris de forma excitante, deixando-me completamente louco de desejo.

E ele voltou a romper o beijo, debruçando-se para beijar meu abdômen e lamber meu umbigo, tomando meu membro entre suas mãos em seguida e lambendo-lhe a ponta. Eu tive de me controlar para não gritar alto, sentindo seus lábios me engolfarem, tomando-me por inteiro e me fazendo segurar-lhe os cabelos e gemer, totalmente perdido naquelas sensações. Mas ele não se limitou àquela região do meu corpo, baixando para acariciar meus testículos com sua língua e sugá-los gentilmente em seguida.

- Zechs! – Gritei seu nome, completamente extasiado, percebendo que ele observava cada uma de minhas reações atentamente.

Eu me abri para ele, permitindo que ele me acariciasse como quisesse, gemendo e arfando com seus estímulos. Até que ele voltou a beijar meus lábios, fazendo com que eu me provasse por eles, rompendo o beijo logo depois e me olhando nos olhos.

- Você quer isso? – Ele me perguntou, sério. – Eu não quero você só por uma noite, Duo. Eu quero acordar todos os dias com você do meu lado.

Eu fiquei sem palavras, olhando-o e acariciando seu rosto. Eu também não o queria só por uma noite... eu queria muito mais que isso... eu queria a _ele__. _

- Sim... é o que eu mais quero. – Sussurrei, sabendo que ele havia me ouvido.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus novamente e eu senti que um de seus dedos vagou por entre as minhas pernas, adentrando meu corpo suavemente. Gemi ao senti-lo, uma sensação de desconforto tomando conta de mim enquanto eu tentava me adaptar àquela invasão. Pouco tempo depois, o dedo entrava e saia de dentro de mim e eu começava a gostar daquela sensação, movendo-me junto com ele e percebendo Zechs me observar avidamente. Outro dedo o seguiu, assim como um terceiro logo depois e meu corpo estava em chamas. Ele tocava minha próstata, me fazendo gritar e implorar para que ele me possuísse, me fizesse dele, mas o bastardo apenas sorria e continuava a me acariciar por dentro, me preparando calmamente.

- Zechs, eu já estou pronto... por favor... – Pedi, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não, você não está. E eu não vou te machucar. – Ele alegou, mais sério do que eu esperava.

- Zechs, eu quero você dentro de mim agora! Eu estou pronto e... – E ele levou minha mão ao seu membro completamente ereto, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos. – Oh...

Ele sorriu vaidosamente e colocou mais um dedo em mim, me fazendo fechar os olhos e me acostumar com a sensação. Eu realmente não estava pronto... não mesmo. Na verdade, agora eu estava com _medo_ e não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso.

- Fique calmo... eu não vou machucar você... – Ele me assegurou, sussurrando em meu ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu nunca machucaria você. Confia em mim.

E eu confiei, deixando que ele terminasse de me preparar e depois me lubrificasse, assim como a si mesmo, mas eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para sua virilha. Eu não acho que ele vá caber em mim... eu estava em pânico. Ele notou, me abraçando forte enquanto se posicionava entre minhas pernas e me beijava, como se para me relaxar. E funcionou um pouco, pois quando dei por mim, ele estava entrando em meu corpo com uma delicadeza que eu não achava ser possível. Era... estranho. Uma queimação se fazia presente em mim, mas nenhuma dor, nada que eu não pudesse suportar. Acho que ele estava certo quanto a não me machucar...

Quando ele já estava completamente dentro de mim, eu relaxei, menos assustado. Puxei-o para um beijo, notando que ele se mantinha parado para dar tempo ao meu corpo de se acostumar com o dele e eu o agradeci por isso. Minhas pernas se fecharam em sua cintura quando ele começou a se mover, vagarosamente a principio, fazendo com que o prazer começasse a me tomar pouco tempo depois. Gemi alto quando seu membro tocou minha próstata sem dificuldades, movendo-se em círculos dentro de mim, para depois começar a sair e entrar ainda num ritmo lento. Eu estava enlouquecendo! Tentei me mover de encontro a ele, mas ele não permitiu, segurando meus quadris e me mantendo firme em meu lugar. E eu soube que ele estava me torturando.

- Mais forte. – Pedi, vendo-o sorrir novamente, porém realizando meu pedido, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos e me fazendo agarrar os lençóis da cama. Eu gritava, disso tinha certeza, e gemia seu nome de forma que os vizinhos com certeza poderiam ouvir, mas não me importava com isso.

A cada estocada mais profunda, ele tocava minha próstata sem restrições, fazendo com que uma carga elétrica corresse por meu corpo e me fizesse estremecer e gemer, puxando-o mais para dentro de mim e implorando por mais. Sua mão tocou meu membro, masturbando-o enquanto ele me permitia me mover contra si, fazendo com que seus movimentos fossem ainda mais intensos. Agarrei-lhe os cabelos e o beijei quando senti que meu ápice se aproximava, deixando seus lábios para gritar o seu nome e o olhar nos olhos enquanto meu corpo atingia seu limite, derramando-me entre nossos corpos. Zechs me olhou de forma ainda mais faminta, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade de suas estocadas, alcançando seu orgasmo dentro de mim pouco tempo depois.

- Eu... te amo. – Ele confessou, com o rosto escondido entre os meus ombros, ainda dentro de mim. Eu não queria que ele saísse... queria estar unido a ele durante toda noite, mas acho que aquilo não seria possível.

- Eu também. – Declarei, vendo-o erguer o rosto para me olhar e me acariciar.

Nada mais foi dito depois daquelas palavras. Ele saiu de dentro do meu corpo e se deitou ao meu lado, puxando-me contra seu peito e suspirando pesadamente. Acho que ele estava tão exausto quanto eu... e o sono estava começando a me tomar, porém uma pergunta tomou minha mente e eu tive que fazê-la.

- Zechs, você ainda guarda seu uniforme da Oz? – Questionei com a voz sonolenta, fechando os olhos e aconchegando-me contra seu corpo.

- Eihn? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Você ainda tem? Eu adoraria ver você vestido com aquele uniforme um dia desses... parece um príncipe... – Comentei, caindo no sono logo em seguida e perdendo sua reação. Acho que ele riu. Eu riria se fosse ele...

-

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei sozinho, o que me deixou meio perdido. Espreguicei-me, sentindo a delicadeza daqueles lençóis de cetim contra minha pele e notando que Zechs já havia acordado há algum tempo, pois seu lado da cama estava frio. Porém, quando eu pensei em me levantar para procurá-lo, a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando a presença dele e de uma bandeja cheia de coisas provavelmente muito gostosas. Eu sorri para ele, dando-lhe bom dia quando ele depositou a bandeja à minha frente. E eu nunca vi tanta comida boa junta antes...

- Gosta? – Ele perguntou, vendo-me olhar apreciativamente para um bolinho e o comer.

- Adoro. Você sabia que eu posso ficar acostumado com esses mimos? – Provoquei, regando o bolinho com mel e o saboreando novamente.

- Mas essa é a intenção.

Nós rimos um pouco e conversamos durante todo o café da manhã. Ele parecia estar tão feliz quanto eu e aquilo me deixava ainda mais feliz do que eu já estava; vê-lo sorrir era realmente algo mágico e eu queria poder sempre vislumbrar aquele ato. Nos amamos mais uma vez naquela manhã, antes de ele me abraçar forte e acariciar minha trança, suspirando alto.

- Duo, o que aquela cruz significava para você? – Ele perguntou, tentativamente. E eu suspirei também, ponderando sobre como começar a contar-lhe a minha historia.

Eu lhe contei que havia vivido na rua, sobre a peste que levara Solo e os outros... sobre a Igreja Maxwell e como eu havia inventado meu próprio nome. E então eu cheguei ao dia em que a irmã Helen me presenteou com aquela cruz e em como ela tinha um significado tão especial para mim, afinal havia sido meu primeiro presente. Contei-lhe também sobre o incêndio e sobre como eu entrei na nave dos Sweepers e me tornei um piloto Gundam. Ele me ouviu sem dizer nada, apenas me acariciando e beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Acho que nós temos mais em comum do que imaginávamos, Duo... eu também sou órfão.

Então, ele dividiu sua história comigo. A queda do reino Sanc, o motivo de ter entrado na Oz, para conseguir sua vingança contra a Aliança. Todo o remorso que sentia por ter traído os ideais de seu pai, sendo esta a razão de ter entregado Sanc a Relena e mudado seu nome. Contou-me que ele e Treize haviam sido amantes, porém havia sido apenas uma noite para seu amigo, o que o feriu imensamente, mas ele não deixou que aquilo abalasse a amizade que tinham. Zechs confessou também que todos os que ele amava morriam de uma forma ou outra e me contou sobre a falha no projeto de Marte. Um vírus desconhecido devastou mais da metade da equipe de colonização, inclusive Noin, deixando-o sozinho com apenas mais cinco cientistas e engenheiros que não haviam sido infectados, fazendo com que tivessem a certeza de que Marte era inabitável para o seu humano. E aquilo, pelo que me pareceu, foi um golpe duro demais para ele.

- Zechs, nada disso é culpa sua. – Eu assegurei, abraçando-o forte e sentindo-o tenso entre meus braços.

- Eu poderia ter evitado muita coisa...

- Não adianta se culpar por isso agora, Zechs... o tempo não volta.

- Eu sei... mas não é fácil lidar com a culpa. – Ele confessou, retribuindo meu abraço.

- Eu sei que não... eu realmente sei.

E novamente ele me beijou, mantendo-me próximo a ele como se tivesse medo que eu o deixasse. Eu não pretendia fazê-lo; eu não queria me separar dele, não queria ter que ficar sem ele agora que descobrira o quanto o amava. Eu queria estar sempre entre os seus braços, ouvindo sua voz, vendo-o sorrir... queria que nossas vidas crescessem juntas de agora em diante e que fossemos capazes de lidar com nossa culpa e sustentar um ao outro nos momentos de fraqueza...

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, antes de beijá-lo novamente e me perder naquele ato. Ele era muito bom naquilo...

-

Eu consegui convencer Zechs a comparecer na festa de Ano Novo de Quatre. Para minha surpresa, acho que para a dele também, meus amigos o haviam acolhido melhor do que eu imaginava e eu estava realmente feliz por aquilo. Quatre resolvera não dar uma festa grande, tendo apenas nós e alguns dos amigos mais íntimos. Acho que a parte mais engraçada foi ver Heero e Zechs numa partida nervosa de xadrez, provando que a rivalidade da guerra não havia terminado totalmente. A primeira partida Zechs ganhou e Heero ganhou a segunda, mas nós não os deixamos jogar uma terceira; seria muito perigoso se acontecesse um desempate e eu já estava morrendo de tédio de vê-los jogar.

- Eu to com fome! – Reclamei, vendo Wufei rolar os olhos e murmurar um 'novidade', enquanto Zechs sorria para mim e me abraçava.

- Duo, ainda não é meia noite... não está na hora do jantar. – Quatre justificou, me deixando exasperado. – Mas... eu acho que na cozinha você encontrará algo que te agrade.

Eu sorri, quase saltitando até a cozinha do loiro a procura de algum lanche interessante. Voltei à sala alguns minutos depois com meu sanduíche, notando Wufei e Zechs conversando sobre a tal falha no departamento.

- Nada de trabalho em festa! – Eu disse, interrompendo-os.

- Maxwell, isso é importante. – Wufei argumentou, irritado.

- Não vai deixar de ser importante quando for discutido no trabalho. – Discuti com Sally me apoiando. Era engraçado ver como ela desarmava o china...

E foi então que me veio a realização de que a guerra havia terminado há quatro anos. Eu estava feliz com a paz, mais feliz ainda por agora estar com Zechs. Eu não me sentia vazio como achei que ia me sentir depois da guerra, pelo contrário; acho que eu havia me adaptado muito bem à vida de civil. Quer dizer, o primeiro ano depois da guerra foi um pesadelo literalmente, mas agora eu estou estável e bem melhor. E estava celebrando a chegada de um novo ano... Não achei que fosse sobreviver para estar aqui agora.

Olhei cuidadosamente para cada um de meus amigos enquanto me aconchegava no abraço de Zechs. Acho que nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida como agora... nunca tive tanta gente que se importava comigo, que gostava de mim pelo que eu era e eu espero, realmente espero, que essa felicidade não acabe nunca. Acho que não conseguiria viver sem ela novamente...


End file.
